Nala
Nala is a lioness from the Pride Lands in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. She originates from the Disney movie The Lion King. She is daughter of the lioness Sarafina and was decided to be Simba's wife ever since they were cubs. When she heard that Simba and their king Mufasa were dead, she was devastated, and Scar became the new king of the Pride Lands, and ravaged the country in the process. Personality Nala is Simba's childhood friend who is constantly providing positive support and encouragement to the worried king. Nala has a strong loyalty and desire to help others, especially her pride, as she is seen hunting outside of the usual Pride Lands in an attempt to save the starving pride. Nala also has a great amount of bravery as she is willing to attack Scar, the once-present king of the Pride Lands, in order to let Sora, Donald, and Goofy escape. Nala is a skilled and fierce fighter, as seen when she flips Simba on his back and pins him to the ground. Physical Appearance Nala is an adult lioness who is light tan in coloration and has an average built as she is not stocky nor lanky. Her eye-shades are a lighter shade of tan with a cream tint as well as her muzzle and the fur on her fore and hind legs. Unlike most of the other unnamed lionesses seen around pride rock's base her paws do not have color and are light tan like her pelt. Her eyes are light blue and her sclera, like all the lions, are yellow and the tail tuft, like all the lionesses, is brown. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II First Visit After years went by, Nala grew up to be a fine lioness. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy first visit their world, they saved Nala from a group of Heartless that were chasing her. Seeing hope for her pride, Nala then asked them to help defeat Scar. Nala then led the group to Pride Rock, where they met Rafiki, who deemed Sora the wrong person to remove Scar and the hyenas out of the Pride Lands. When Nala tells Sora about Simba's existence, Sora tells her that Simba is alive and well. As the group sets off to find Simba, they reach a deep chasm; Nala crosses the chasm with no hesitation, while Sora, Donald, and Goofy remain on the opposing side, fear stricken. In order to get the group across the chasm, Nala taught Sora, Donald, and Goofy the Dash command. The party is reunited with Simba at the '''Oasis', and after some persuasion from his friends, heads back to the Pride Lands to face Scar. After a fierce fight between Simba and Scar, Simba wins and becomes the new king of the Pride Lands. Second Visit Upon Sora's second visit, Nala has become Simba's wife and is carrying their child. Nala is first seen trying to encourage Simba to take control of the Pride Lands. When Scar's ghost terrorizes the Pride Lands, everyone runs away in fear, except Nala, who stays behind protected by Pumbaa until Simba comes back to face his fear. During the end credits, Nala is seen with Simba while Rafiki holds their newborn child, Kiara, high above the now restored Pride Rock for all animals to observe their new princess. Origin Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix de:Nala fr:Nala